


How Did We Get Here? (aka I'll See You Around)

by InspirationEverywhere



Series: Let Me Clear My Head [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, No Character Death, Not A Happy Ending, fill in the blanks of what happens next, read between the lines, rocky relationship, subtle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspirationEverywhere/pseuds/InspirationEverywhere
Summary: Beca Mitchell is in a relationship with single-mother Chloe Beale. Something happens to her son that may push their relationship over the edge.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Let Me Clear My Head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184804
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	How Did We Get Here? (aka I'll See You Around)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little angsty one-shot that I needed to get out of my head and onto the page. Hope it's ok :)

“Chlo, he’s fine. It’s just a small scratch, nothing a few stitches wouldn’t fix. No need to freak out” Beca explained with a slight chuckle in her voice for her girlfriend who loved to overreact about the smallest things, especially when it came to her son.

“He’s fine. He’s been eating up the attention everyone’s been giving him.” She laughed. “Doesn’t even look like he’s been in pain or suffering at all. We’ve got it under control. He’s cool.” Beca says.

“You wouldn’t know Beca, you aren’t his mom!” Chloe snaps angrily at Beca.

“Right, got it…” Beca replies softly. Frowning, she pretends to get a text on her phone. She turns to Jason who is still crying crocodile tears on the firm hospital table/bed waiting for the doctor to come back to stitch up his arm.

“Hey J, I gotta get going buddy.”

Jason looks up at her, “Do you have to go now?”

Beca turns to see Chloe, whose eyes are shot with tears. Tears for how scared she was for her son and tears for what she just said to Beca.

“I’m sorry, bud. I don’t want to but I really have to get going. I’ll see you around, ok?” Beca replies back. She knew this was probably the last straw for her and Chloe. Jason just getting hurt, while on Beca’s watch just pushed them over the edge.

“Will you be home when I get back?” Jason asks with tears in his eyes, both from the injury and from having Beca leave all of a sudden.

“Maybe, it’ll probably be really late though. I’ve got some big projects going on, you know. I wouldn’t want you to be waiting up for me.” Beca says.

“Tell you what, when you’re ready for bed, and if I’m not home yet, you can FaceTime me to say goodnight. What do you say?” She says with a force smile on her face.

“But I don’t have a phone.” Jason says.

“I’m sure if you ask real nicely, Mama might let you use hers?...” Beca replies as she looks over his shoulder at Chloe.

“Ok.” He says sadly.

“Ok. I’ll talk to you soon, bud.” Beca says as she give him a small kiss on the top of his head.

Beca crosses the room to the door of the exam room brushing pass Chloe as she reaches for the handle.

“Wait, Beca I – “ Chloe says as she reaches to grab Beca’s hand. “I-I didn’t mean to…”

“I’ve really gotta go Chloe.” Beca says firmly.

“Can we talk later, please? I don’t want to be fighting like this.” Chloe asks.

“I’ll be working at the studio late. Just let me know how J is doing later tonight.” Beca says, face stoic and neutral. Careful not to give away the hurt she felt in her heart.

“I’ll call you tonight.” Chloe says hopefully.

“I might not be able to pick up. Just send me a text that he’s ok. I really have to go.”

She doesn’t, she just can’t bear to be in that same room with them anymore knowing exactly how Chloe feels about her place in Jason’s life.

She quickly makes her way down to the garage, into her car, straight home, and into the in-home studio.

She just stands in the middle of the room, the inspiration to write or work is just not kicking in like she had hoped. The only thing she can feel is sadness. Sadness that she’s just lost the very things that have kept her happy all this time.

Hoping to channel that feeling into something productive, Beca makes her way to sit at the chair behind the mixing board. Nothing comes to mind on what to play. She grabs a pen and paper hoping to write her feelings out. She can’t even bring herself to put the pen to the page.

So she just sits. She sits and waits and wonders where everything went so wrong. How she and Chloe got to this point. How those small little words from Chloe about her role in her son’s life was just the last and final blow to Beca’s heart to shatter it into pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? I honestly don't know where to go so I'm open to ideas lol 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
